professor layton and the gentleman assassin
by barrylawn
Summary: professor layton must escape the mad assassin CAN HE DO IT?


professor layton and the gentleman assassin

by barrylawn

professor layton was hanging around in gentleman world aka london shopping in stores like a true gentleman

"hey prefessah" said luke holding a blue suit thing "dont ya think this would suit me"

"a gentleman never comes to clothes stores and gocks at random clothes my boy"

"wait wat?"

"excuse me young lady"

the young lady came over to layton and he held out a coat

"this hanger please. it reminds me of ?"

"right away prafassah" said lady

layton walked home with his precious hanger

"but prefessah people usually go to clothes shop to buy CLOTHES"

"a gentleman always thinks outside the box"

but then layton was STRUCK HARD IN THE HEAD

"AAAAAH PRAFESSAH" shouted luke

"LUKE DONT JUST STAND THERE SCEAMING" shouted layton "ARREST HIM!"

luke ran to the man but he was shoved on the ground

"cmon luke" shouted layton as he stood up and picked luke up and ran away

the man with face zip was running after him

"PREFESSAH! I THINK HES CHASING AFTER US!"

"DATS PREPOSTERUS"

they ran to the park where people were and the man blended in so they had no idea who he was

"that man has been sent to kill us my boi" siad layton "we must be careful and stick with the peeples"

they spent the day talking with gentleman hangin out with teenagers flirting with women

by the end of the day they mustve got to know everyone in london

however there was one man they met who was special

EARLIER THAT DAY

"see you at three, m'ladyyyy" flirted the professor and the girl giggled and went red

he walked away winking and walked into a guy in a suit with a zip on his face and a monocle

"hello sir" said layton taking off his hat "i am professor layton. i am a gentleman at gressenheller university"

"a plessure" said the man "my name is shelly de killer. i too am a gentleman and an assassin"

"wh-WHAT" shouted layton

"i mean u no harm sir" said de killer

"no not that" said layton and he pointed at him "a true gentleman NEVER kills people"

shelly took out his nife

"u wanna go?"

"AH NO"

shelly took out his apple and started shearing it like that revoluting guy in spirit of justice

"well den i will see you later mr gentleman"

he walked away

"luke" siad layton "that man is very-"

"oooooohhh your names luke is iiiit?" said a little girl in little clothing as she went over to luke flirtingly

LATER THAT DAY

the park was closing and everyone was walking out

"LUKE GET BEHIND THAT TRASH CAN" shouted layton and they ran behind the trash can

"what is it prefessah"

layton pointed outside the gate

"shelly de killer is out there waiting for us"

"OH NO what should we do prefessah how are we gonna get home"

layton took out his phone

"bob we need your help"

A MINUTE LATER

the street was filled with color and then 5 colorful building vehicle things came down the road and stopped at the park

"good day" said bob as he passed shelly de killer and de killer said nothing

"hi hershel" said bob "lets get that house built"

and then bob built a house

"DONE"

"thanks bob" said layton

"ill be taking that money"

layton gave him the money

"oh good your a gentleman and you actually paid... unlike that fuck, phoenix."

"but pressefah" said luke "what are we gonna do with this"

"well make it our home so we dont have to leave the park"

"AAAAH clever"

"uhhh" said bob "why dont you just go to your old home"

"because that fake gentleman outside wants us dead the moment we leave"

"oh damn son" said bob "well ill leave you two to it i guess"

he walked away and layton and luke sat around the coffee table

"now then my boy" said layton "how should we get to scotland yard and get chelmeys assistance"

"well bob wants to help us right maybe he left a secret underground tunnel connectioned to chelmeys house"

"hmmmm" layton patted the walls

"theres nothing here prefessah"

"very strange..." said layton "why doesnt bob want to help us?"

luke looked out the window

"prefessah hes gone!"

"the ass?"

"yea"

"where could he have-"

knock knock knock

"yes?" said layton opening the door and a KNIFE SLASHED AT HIS FACE

"AAAAAAAGH" shouted layton slamming the door but shelly caught it in his foot

layton chained the door quickly

"LUKE UPSTAIRS NOW!"

"BUT LAYTON" shouted luke "THERE IS NO UPSTAIRS"

"WHAT WHY DID BOB DO SUCH A SHIT JOB ON THIS HOUSE?!"

layton ran to the kitchen and hit his head on the wall and bricks fell out

"wait what these bricks fell out" said layton "why arent they cemented in?"

THE DOOR SMASHED DOWN

"who cares just RUN"

they broke more bricks off and ran outside and layton got on his motercycle and rode away from the park

"yes i see" said chelmey at scotland yard "so you were attacked by an assassin named shelly de killer eh"

"he claims to be a gentleman"

"well dat cant be a gentleman doesnt try to kill people he helps them"

"AHA" said layton "luke chelmey were going back to the park"

they went back and there was someone at the park

"the man who has been chasing us around the world..." siad layton and he pointed at the man "is YOU, BOB"

"WHAAAAAT" shouted bob

"normally a gentleman helps people and you help people by making their houses so EXPLAIN WHY MY HOUSE WAS BUILT BY A THREE YEAR OLD?!"

"uhhhhhhhh" sweated bob "oh thats right"

"what"

"my building cars are mentally challenged you see they act like fucking todlers. so i left the building for dem to do sooooo it makes sense that it would seem like it was made by retards"

"OBJECTION" shouted layton

"were not in court"

"oops" said layton "anyway OBJECTION! cars cant build or talk or be mentally anythi-"

"hi bob hows the building going?" said the yellow car

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA-?!" shouted luke "PRAFESSAH! DID YOU HEAR THAT?!"

layton tipped his hat

"so... youve been practicing black magic have you bob?"

"no no i found em like this" said bob

"you found them... well dats not a lie"

"huh?"

"because YOU, BOB, ARE NOT IN FACT THE BOB WE ALL KNEW AND LOVED!"

"ewww" said bob "dont confuse me with dat shitty rebooted boob-"

"NOT HIM EITHER" shouted layton and the window blew at his coat as he pointed for the grand reveal "YOU ARE IN FACT THE MAN PRETENDING TO BE SHELLY DE KILLER!"

"WHAT" shouted bob

layton took out a document

"this is a report of the JF-4 case where someone was killed by shelly de killer and this case occured in los angeles now WHY WOULD DE KILLER BE HERE IN LONDON?!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO" shouted bob "but but but"

"no buts! CONFESS!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed bob "I ADMIT IT! IM AN EVIL MOTHERFUCKER WHO TAKES MONEY TO KILL AND PIN IT ALL ON THAT SHELL GUY! KILLLLL MEEEEEEE" screamed bob and he got arrested

"another puzzle sol-"

"not yet" said luke

"whats that my boy?"

"who on earth hired bob to kill us"

layton paused

"another puzzle to think of"

THE END?


End file.
